


Der andere Eine

by Shewolf2013



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark fic, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf2013/pseuds/Shewolf2013
Summary: Kurz, nachdem Khan auf der Enterprise in Sicherheitsgewahrsam genommen wurde, geraten die Ereignisse außer Kontrolle und tödliches Chaos bricht aus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu meiner ersten Geschichte auf AO3. Vielen Dank an Amber, die mich als Betaleser betreut (und den Klappentext verfasst) hat.

Eine Erschütterung ließ mich aufwachen. Eine weitere folgte, gemeinsam mit dem Geräusch einer Explosion.  
Ein merkwürdig unwohles Gefühl überkam mich. Ich rappelte mich zusammen, stand auf und zog mich im Bad an. Der Adrenalinrausch ließ meine Hände zittern.  
Die junge Albin, die mich aus dem Spiegel heraus ansah, hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der eine Mischung aus Anspannung und Verstörung auszudrücken schien. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen zuckten unruhig hin und her, bevor sie sich bückte um die Hose hoch zu ziehen und damit aus dem Spiegel verschwand.  
Irgendwann auf der Akademie hatte ich es mir, nach dem Vorbild meiner Zimmergenossin, angewöhnt, die Hose übergestülpt gleich über den Stiefeln zu „lagern“, damit man jederzeit hineinspringen konnte. Nur, um bei nächtlichen Übungen nicht schlecht da zu stehen.  
Ich sah wieder auf und beobachtete mich für einen kurzen Moment im Spiegel. Jetzt, wo ich meine blaue Uniform trug, wahr ich wieder ganz ruhig. Das Adrenalin war zwar noch da, aber eher in einer positiven Art und Weise.  
Eine Explosion, irgendwo am Heck, ließ mich taumeln, doch schaffte ich es noch, mich an der Wand abzustützen. Ich fragte mich, was dort draußen vor sich ging, es klang wie einschlagende Torpedos, gefolgt von Phaserfeuer. Aber wer würde uns innerhalb des Föderationsraumes angreifen? Ein Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster im Bad zeigte nur die teils beleuchtete Mondrückseite, mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen.  
Zurück in meinem Wohnraum, nahm ich meinen Kommunikator, und während ich versuchte, meine wilden schwarzen Locken in einen Haarknoten zu zwängen, rief ich per Interkom die Brücke: „Smith an Brücke. Was ist los?“  
„Die U.S.S Vengeance feuert auf uns“, erklärte Lieutenant Uhura.  
Von diesem Schiff hatte ich noch nie zuvor gehört und laut dem Präfix war es ein Föderrationsschiff. Warum also griff es uns an? Doch ehe ich meine Frage äußern konnte unterbrach mich der Computer: „Warnung, Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen!“  
Es gab weitere Explosionen, diesmal in geringerer Entfernung.  
Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die Tischkante geschleudert. Die Verbindung zur Brücke wurde unterbrochen. Ich spürte ein Stechen in meinem Rücken, irgendwo zwischen der ersten und der vierten Rippe. Doch mein größtes Problem war die Atmosphäre, es gab Atemgeräte im Schrank den Flur runter.  
Ich versuchte, die Tür zum Flur zu öffnen, aber sie blieb geschlossen.  
„Zum Teufel, ja!“, rief ich sarkastisch. „Computer! Öffne die Tür“, weiterhin keine Reaktion. Trotz meiner angestrebten Gefasstheit, erfuhr ich einen Anflug von Panik. Nach Aufbringung einiger Körperkraft hatte ich es geschafft, die Metalltür manuell zu öffnen.  
Ich rannte den Korridor hinunter, das Schiff erfuhr offensichtlich eine Feuerpause. Im Schrank, in dem sonst die Atemgeräte waren, herrschte gähnende Leere, offenbar hatte die Sicherheit alle mitgenommen. Die gedämpfte Beleuchtung der Flure und das Pulsieren des roten Alarms waren auch nicht hilfreich, wenn es darauf ankam, die Nerven zu behalten.  
Ich lief weiter in Richtung Krankenstation, jemand, vorzugsweise Doktor McCoy, sollte sich meine Rippen genauer ansehen, außerdem war dies der beste Ort, um Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Denn der Sauerstoff, der sich noch in den Räumen und Fluren befand, würde bei diesem Stressfaktor in spätestens 20 Minuten aufgebraucht sein. – Offenbar war mein Kopf noch klar genug, um diesen Bullshit zu berechnen.  
Ein Mann im roten Pulli kam mir im Laufschritt entgegen, Tim, ich kannte ihn vom Essen. Soweit ich wusste, belegte er auch oft die Nachtschicht, man hatte ihn geweckt und nun war er vermutlich auf dem Weg in den Maschinenraum, um irgendwelche verschmorten Relais auszutauschen oder gerissene Kabel zu reparieren, nur, um etwas Reserveenergie in die Lebenserhaltung zu leiten. Fraglich war nur, ob er den Maschinenraum erreichen konnte, es waren ein paar Decks bis dort und auf dem Weg konnte alles passieren. Von Hüllenbrüchen über Strahlungslecks bis zu tobenden Feuern. Was für ein Gefühl es doch war, als mir klar wurde, dass ich mit meinem Job als Wissenschaftler in der Biochemischen Abteilung überhaupt nichts für die Leute auf diesem Schiff tun konnte. Jeder Mechaniker, Ingenieur und jede Krankenschwester arbeiteten gerade daran, den Leuten in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen, nur ich nicht.  
Doch kaum war er hinter mir um die Ecke gebogen, hatte ich ihn wieder verdrängt, manchmal war es eben nicht von Vorteil, wenn man ständig auf andere achtete. Ich musste mich jetzt konzentrieren.  
Vor mir kam der Haupteingang der Krankenstation in Sicht. Ich versuchte, mir keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, in welcher Art und Weise dort die Hölle über mich hereinbrechen könnte.  
„Doktor?“, rief ich außer Puste, als ich die Krankenstation betrat. Zu meiner Überraschung gab es keinen Massenauflauf an Verwundeten, nur ein einsamer Leonard McCoy saß auf dem Boden an ein Biobett gelehnt.  
Umso besser war das Gefühl, jetzt hier zu sein und nicht allein in meinem Quartier.  
„Sie sollten schlafen. Sie hatten Nachtschicht, Lieutenant“, sagte er übertrieben ernst und sah zu mir auf.  
Ich warf ihm den nicht-lustig-Blick zu und hustete, denn jetzt, als sich mein Puls beruhigte, war das Stechen wieder da.  
„Geht’s dir gut?“, fragte er und hob die McCoy-typische Augenbraue.  
„Ich sterbe langsam …“, witzelte ich und grinste, auch wenn der Galgenhumor noch unangebracht war, schließlich befand ich mich in den Händen des besten Arztes, den ich je kennengelernt hatte.  
Nun warf er mir den nicht-lustig-Blick zu.  
„Es sieht wohl so aus, als würde Khan seine Drohungen wahr machen …“  
„Khan?“ Er konnte wohl die Ungläubigkeit in meiner Stimme hören. Denn offenbar war, während ich schlief, eine Menge passiert.  
„Ja, er ist jetzt frei,“ informierte er mich.  
Als ich schlafen ging, war er noch in seiner Zelle eingesperrt gewesen. „Dann ist die Vengeance sein Schiff?“, fragte ich.  
McCoy stand auf und sammelte ein paar Utensilien zusammen. „Nein, eigentlich ist es das Schiff von Admiral Marcus …“  
Ich fragte gar nicht weiter.  
Er war fertig mit den Vorbereitungen und stellte sich neben mich. „Setz dich“, er klopfte auf das Bett.  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Ich check‘ dich durch, dein Husten klingt nicht nach Sauerstoffmangel, du hustest Blut. Hast du Schmerzen?“  
„Ja, hier“, ich legte vorsichtig die Hand auf die Stelle. „Fühlt sich an wie eine Fraktur, hoffentlich ist es nur eine Prellung. Ich habe vorhin Bekanntschaft mit der Tischkannte machen dürfen.“  
Er krempelte die Ärmel hoch und raffte meinen Pulli etwas nach oben, um den Schaden in Augenschein zu nehmen. Meine rechte Seite war bei den untersten Rippen bereits Magenta angelaufen und an einer Stelle etwas eingedellt.  
„Autsch“, nuschelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er scannte mit dem Trikorder meinen gesamten Torso. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du recht“, er zeigte mir das Display. Die untersten beiden Rippen waren gebrochen, die dritte hatte einen Knacks.  
„Ich habe vorhin Tim im Flur gesehen. Ich fühle mich ziemlich überflüssig, weil ich in dieser Lage niemandem helfen kann“, ich versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Du siehst das zu eng, es ist nicht eine Frage des Könnens, wohl eher eine des Dürfens. Du kannst genauso wie ich einen Trachealschnitt machen, nur, dass du kurz vor dem Staatsexamen hingeschmissen hast und es deshalb nicht darfst. Es war schlau von dir, hierher zu kommen. Die Krankenstation ist groß und wir sind nur zu zweit; genug Sauerstoff für fünf Minuten. Fünf Minuten länger zum Leben“  
„Wo ist die Krankenschwester?“  
„Tot, wie viele andere auf diesem Schiff. Ein Regal hat sie erschlagen.“, er setzte sich wieder und begann, mich zu scannen.  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Ist ja nicht deine Schuld.“  
„Bitte nicht bewegen“, er injizierte ein Hypospray und begann die Knochen zu regenerieren.  
„Okay. Das wär’s. Dennoch sei vorsichtig, du hast Mikrofrakturen, die ich nicht reparieren kann.“ sagte er kurz darauf .  
„Danke.“  
„Dafür bin ich doch da“ Er hustete, mit zitternden Händen schaltete er das Atemgerät ein, welches wir uns wohl oder übel teilen mussten. Das Licht ging aus. Es sah so aus, als würde die Enterprise ein System nach dem anderen verlieren. Er schaltete eine Taschenlampe an.  
Wir entschieden, dass es zu gefährlich wäre, eine Fluchtkapsel zu nehmen, Khan würde uns abschießen.  
„Ich fürchte mich. Das überleben wir nicht, oder?“, fragte ich.  
„Nein, so wie es aussieht, nicht. Aber wenigstes sterben wir nicht allein“, er legte einen Arm um mich und ich lehnte mich an ihn.  
Das muss ein Anblick gewesen sein; zwei Blau-Shirts in der Dunkelheit, Arm in Arm.  
„Du solltest rausgehen und nach Verwundeten suchen“, unterbrach ich die Stille. Denn diese war schon nach kürzester Zeit unangenehm.  
„Die Turbolifte sind außer Funktion und wir haben nur ein Atemgerät“, antwortete er.  
„Wenn du mich hierlässt, könntest du deine Überlebenschancen beträchtlich erhöhen.“  
„Nein, du kommst mit. Ich brauche Hilfe.  
„Es gibt ein Atemgerät im biochemischen Labor …“  
„Gut, lass uns rüber gehen“  
Gegenüber der Krankenstation war das Labor, mein Arbeitsplatz. Vor fünf Stunden hatte ich hier noch Khans Blut untersucht und jetzt war er der Grund, warum ich wieder hier war.  
Ich nahm das Atemgerät, eine Taschenlampe und zwei Sauerstoffkartuschen aus der Schublade. Leonard gab mir auch ein MedKit und wir begannen die Tour durch die düstere und totenstille Enterprise. Eine geschlossene Doppeltür stoppte uns, vermutlich wegen zu geringem Luftdruck auf der anderen Seite. Wir versuchten, es zu öffnen, aber es klemmte, also kehrten zurück auf die Krankenstation und versuchten von dort aus, die Lebenserhaltung wieder in Gang zu bekommen, aber es stellte sich doch als schwer heraus, etwas zu reparieren, was in Partikel gesprengt worden war.

 

Nach einer Stunde hatten wir keinen Sauerstoff mehr, aber anstatt Panik zu bekommen, halfen wir uns gegenseitig, ruhig zu bleiben. Wir hatten um den Operationsbereich mithilfe einiger Notenergie ein Kraftfeld erreichtet, um die Temperatur konstant zu halten.  
Decken hielte uns warm. Ich hustete und fühlte mich erbärmlich.  
„Ich vermute, wir sind die einzigen, die noch am Leben sind“, flüsterte Leonard mit schwacher Stimme.  
Ich fühlte das starke verlangen danach, zu atmen, aber es gab nichts zum Einatmen.  
Leonard war der erste, der bewusstlos wurde. Ich legte seinen Kopf auf meine Knie, hielt seine Hand und fühlte seinen Puls, der immer schwächer wurde.  
„Herr, vergib mir“, raunte ich und hustet erneut. Ich wartete auf mein Ende.  
Irgendwann war sein Puls zu schwach um ihn überhaupt noch warzunehmen.  
Ich wusste nicht was ich getan hatte, um zu verdienen, dass er direkt in meinen Armen starb.


End file.
